


A Song Someone Sings

by gamergirl101



Category: Anastasia (1997), Princess Tutu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: It has been 7 years since a beloved, peaceful kingdom had been overthrown. Fakir and Autor are both con artists searching for a prince lookalike to fool the Duke Drosselmeyer. Mytho is an orphan who longs to reunite with his family in Gold Crown. However, Raven is returning to capture Prince Siegfried for his daughter Rue.
Relationships: Fakir/Mytho (Princess Tutu)
Kudos: 2





	A Song Someone Sings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Princess Tutu, Anastasia, or anything else used.

Once upon a time, there was a peaceful kingdom. Those who ruled the grand city were a kind king and a beautiful queen. They were celebrating the 7th birthday of their son, Siegfried. The prince was talented in ballet dancing, so people would watch in awe to see the boy perform that night.

The duke, Drosselmeyer, had to prepare leaving to Gold Crown Town, a famous city known for the arts. As the prince pleaded him to not leave, the man decided to give his grandson three gifts to keep the poor child company. The first gift was a beautiful red pendant. The second gift was a music box made of silver and gold. The last - and important - one was a key to play the music. The key was silver and had carefully designed swans (for swans were sacred in the kingdom). The prince would use the key to play music from the music box. The duke also promised that they would meet in Gold Crown Town someday. The prince smiled and hugged his grandfather tightly. It was one those heart-warming moments.

However, every story has a villain. This villain was a tall man with hair black as night and eyes red as blood. People backed away as he walked toward to the people near the throne. This pale man was Raven, a cult leader who worshiped dark gods and crows.

When questioned by the king, Raven told him he wished to give his daughter Rue a husband for her future. No, he didn't want the male servants or the peasants around him. The man gave an evil grin as he pointed to the white-haired prince. "Prince Siegfried," he said with a sinister laugh. "Prince Siegfried is worthy of my daughter."

The king saw the fear from his son's wide eyes and turned to Raven with a hateful glare. He may be peaceful, but he deeply cared for his loyal subjects and his beloved family. He told the wicked man. "Leave now! Leave this kingdom!" 

So, Raven turned to leave. As he walked toward the door, he claimed he would cast a curse on the royal family. "Mark my words! I will never rest, until the prince declares his undying love to my daughter," he declared.

Back at the dark kingdom of crows, Raven began his magic. He sold his soul to destroy the royal family, but to bring the prince here alive. He murmured ancient phrases as the cauldron glowed a sinister crimson red.

At that time, a neighboring country grew jealous of the peaceful kingdom's riches. So, they rallied their soldiers and invaded. As the village was burning, the royals fled to escape. However, the Duke and Mytho were separated from everyone else. The two were still in the palace, the duke trying to barricade the door. Drosselmeyer feared the soldiers coming in and taking his grandson away. Just then, a miracle came to them in the form of a young boy with dark green hair and green eyes. He was one of the squires training. The boy got the duke and prince to safety. To thank the squire, the prince decided to give him his music box. What happened to that squire, I may not know myself.

Raven sprouted his dark wings and flew toward the pair. He grabbed Prince Siegfried by the arms and tried to take him away. The prince cried out as Drosselmeyer grabbed his grandson by the legs. A few stray arrows suddenly pierced the winged man, making him let go of the prince. The two felt temporary relief, and hurried to the train departing.

Drosselmeyer got on, and tried to help the prince up. However, the boy slipped on the ice and hit his head on the concrete. The Duke cried out and tried to retrieve his grandson back, but he was pulled away inside the train. 

* * *

The royal family no longer existed. Drosselmeyer cried for one child: Prince Siegfried, the passionate grandson he cared about. But, he swore he would find a way to bring him back home. 


End file.
